


A Touch of Sanity

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersKorekiyo sees red and thinks of his sister.





	A Touch of Sanity

Korekiyo Shinguuji could only stare in confusion at the body lying in front of him. The katana had reached its mark, and now Tenko Chabashira lay motionless in a massive pool of blood. She was a girl above the average height by Japanese standards, so it’s unsurprising that she would have more blood in her than what he was accustomed to seeing, but something felt...off.

He found himself entranced by the ever-growing puddle. Something about it felt distinctly  _ wrong _ . Planning and organizing his plan felt natural, as intellectually he was more than prepared to commit. However, standing there and observing her prone form was another thing altogether. He could not recall this feeling of nauseousness ever occurring to him before. The more he looks at the crimson pile, the worse the feeling gets. 

_ Why is she still bleeding?  _ He knows there wasn’t this much blood with any of the others. Why can’t he remember any of the dozens of girls?  _ Why didn’t they bleed like this?  _

“...Your big sis just wants you to be safe. That’s why you need to pay close attention when I tell you how to do adult things like wrapping cuts and applying disinfectant. I know you don’t like blood, but you need to be prepared in case you get hurt...”

Oh. Nee-san. Now he remembers. How could he ever forget? The blood is for nee-san. Nothing else matters.


End file.
